


Collegiate Dreams

by Arianllyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianllyn/pseuds/Arianllyn
Summary: Jack Kline and his apartment mate, Jesse Turner, are finishing up at college. The expanded family (because family don't end with blood) gathers round to celebrate and support them through it all.This is a follow-up to Fever Dreams, and takes place about 3-4 years after the end of the epilogue to that story. This can be read on its own, but if you want to understand Sam and Livvy's relationship, you should read Fever Dreams first.This one's gonna be mostly fluffy, I think. I may re-think that later.Olivia Fortuna is my original character. I own none of the rest of the characters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Jack's Graduation, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Kline graduates from college.

_**One week before Christmas...** _

Jack Kline stretched and yawned, eyes still closed. There was something important about today, but he couldn’t remember what it was; it was too early to think clearly. And then he opened his eyes, and saw the cap and gown hanging from the hook on the back of his bedroom door, and remembered: he’d completed his Bachelor’s degree work a semester early, and was taking part in December graduation – the only early graduate, the Dean had told him the day before; all the rest had taken an extra semester to finish their degrees. The ceremony was today.

And that meant family. Sam, Livvy, and the triplets. Dean and Cas. They would all be there, for sure. He wasn’t as certain about Jody, Donna, Kaia, Alex, and Claire. It was a long drive just for the day, and Christmas was only a week away. But he thought he remembered Dean saying they had been invited, he just couldn’t remember if they had said they were actually coming down from Sioux Falls, or not.

And then he smelled the bacon, and the coffee, and realized that Jesse Turner, his apartment-mate, must already be up and moving. So he swung himself up and out of bed, put his robe on over his flannel pjs for added warmth, and went out to the kitchen. Two plates with bacon and eggs, and two mugs of coffee, one black, one with just enough flavored creamer for Jack’s tastes, were waiting on the counter, but there was no Jesse – and no dirty pans, no other dishes.

 _I wasn’t tired enough to sleep through the sound of washing dishes_ , Jack thought. _Was I?_

He walked into the living room. No Jesse.

The bathroom door was open. Still no Jesse.

Jesse’s bedroom door was open, and peeking through it, Jack saw that Jesse was in his bed, sound asleep.

_But if Jesse's still asleep, who made breakfast?_

At that moment, Jesse’s eyes opened, and he smiled at Jack. “Mornin’, graduate!”

“Jess? Did you make breakfast and then go back to bed?” Jack asked.

Jesse frowned. “No. But I dreamed about making breakfast for us.”

“Jess, how….” Jack stopped, and shrugged, realizing that really, either one of them could have used their powers to make breakfast in their sleep. Jack was a Nephilim (half-human, half-Archangel), Jesse a Cambion (half-human, half-demon). “Well, anyway, it’s ready. Come eat.”

As they sat down at their kitchen table, Jesse poked Jack’s leg with his toes. “Ready for the big day?”

“I think so.”

“Nervous?”

“No. I don’t have to make a speech or anything. Just walk across the stage and shake the Dean’s hand. Nothing to be nervous _about_ , really. _You’re_ the one who’ll be nervous, in May. You _know_ you’re gonna be valedictorian, Jess.”

“I don’t know that, for sure, Jack, there are at least two other people in contention.”

“Yeah, _people_.” Jack smirked.

“Hey, they’re smart, and we’ve all been a study group forever, so, y’know, it could happen.” Jesse grinned.

Jack grinned back. “Yeah. Right. It’ll be you. You deserve it, Jess, you’ve worked hard.”

“Well, you have, too. If you’d stayed the extra term, it’d be you, Jack.”

“Yeah, which is why I didn’t stay the extra term. Don’t want the attention.”

“I don’t get that, Jack,” Jesse told him. “You’re a smart guy, you worked really hard, you got really good grades; heck, you should’ve taken some easy electives, graduated with the rest of us, and made the damn speech. You know I wouldn’t mind. It’s not like _I_ have parents who’ll show up when I graduate. You have _three_ dads, plus Livvy, plus the rest of your family. And yeah, they’ll cheer for you when you walk across the stage today, but can’t you imagine Sam, Dean, and Cas beaming with pride as you give the valedictory speech, Jack? Why wouldn’t you want _that?_ ”

“Dunno. I guess it’s just that I want to be done with school, and I already know the family’s proud of me. And by the way, they’re proud of _you_ , too, Jess. You think Sam, Dean, and Cas won’t be there for _you_ in May, and won’t be beaming with just as much pride for you? Pfft. Don’t be daft.” Jack speared a piece of bacon and turned his attention to chewing it.

Jesse hid his smile behind his mug. One of the many benefits of rooming with Jack was getting to feel like one of Jack’s family members. The Winchesters were incredibly open and caring.

Jack looked up and caught the not-quite-so-hidden-as-Jesse-imagined smile. He poked Jesse’s leg with his toes. “Hey. Not bad for two guys who could’ve turned out to be the Anti-Christ, huh?” He grinned at Jesse.

Jesse grinned back. “Yeah. And Sam and Dean and Cas are responsible for both of us turning out right. Even if I did spend 13 years avoiding people in the Australian Outback after meeting them for the first time.”

“Hey, that was your own fault, Jess. You could’ve gone with them. You know they would have taken you in then, just like they took me in. You’re the one who decided to take off on your own at the age of 5. Goof.”

“Doofus.”

“Yeah, yeah. We better get dressed, Pooh.” Jack stood and ruffled his roommate’s hair.

“Okay, Tigger. Let’s get moving. Hey, how much you wanna bet Dean baked pie for the party?” Jesse suggested.

“Sucker bet. Not only did he _certainly_ bake pie, he probably made more than one kind, knowing Dean,” Jack laughed.

They put their dishes in the sink, then went to their own rooms to get dressed. Neither paid any attention to the fact that the faucet turned on and a scrub brush washed the dishes, a towel briskly dried them, and they floated, clean, into the cupboard, as if unseen hands had put them away.

***

Jack stood on the steps up to the stage, fingers nervously worrying at his graduation robe as he waited in line to get his diploma. He knew he’d lied to Jesse at breakfast. He was _terrified_ that he, with all his boundless energy, would trip, on the robe, or the stairs, or nothing at all.

_Please let this go right. Please, grandpa. I know I don’t ask for things often, or really pray much at all, but just this once, please, please, don’t let me screw this up._

Jack tried not to think about Chuck very often, but every now and then, when he was nervous about something, he found himself praying, just a little. He wondered if Chuck paid any attention. He doubted it, really.

And the person ahead of him stepped onto the stage, and he moved up a step. He was next. His fingers twitched nervously again. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Sam, as always the tallest person in almost any room. He looked down and grinned. And then he heard the Dean say….

“Jack Kline!”

And he stepped up onto the stage, walked confidently across it, took his diploma from the Dean, and shook his hand, and it was over. Done. He stepped off the stage on the steps across from the ones he’d been waiting on, and headed back to his seat to wait through the 60 or so remaining names to be called.

He used the diploma to fan his face. It was hot in the crowded theatre, what with the crowd and the lighting. He couldn’t wait to get outside into the December air. He hoped Dean and Cas weren’t going to insist on a zillion indoor pictures before they all left for the party. Hopefully, they’d taken enough while he’d been on the stage. Hey, a guy could hope, right?

***


	2. Jack’s Graduation, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa and Great-Aunt Amara have some surprises up their sleeves for Jack.

Jack was waiting under the old tree with the bench and garden around it, where the family had agreed to meet up after the ceremony. He’d smiled and waved at some of his friends and their families, hugged a few people, waved at the Dean, but it was nearly 15 minutes since the ceremony’s end, and there was still no sign of his dads, Livvy, the triplets, Jesse, or anyone else from his own family, and he was starting to worry a bit. He’d tried sitting on the bench that curved around the old oak, but he was, as usual, restless, and bounced back up and started to pace.

And then, he saw her. His Great-Aunt, Amara. And he realized why there was no one else around.

“Hello, Jack.” She smiled at him, and offered him her hand. He took it, a bit nervously.

“I’m supposed to be meeting….”

“The family, yes, I know, Jack. But I wanted a moment with you, and we both know I’m not welcome at the bunker.” She smiled softly at him.

“Jack, I am very proud of you. You’ve done so well, graduated early. You would have been first in your class, had you chosen to wait to graduate in May. So, I wanted to give you a gift. And that gift is why I had to be alone with you. Don’t worry, I’ve stopped time for the others, they won’t even notice, and, unless you tell them, they won’t know I was here. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable on your big day, Jack. I just want to give you something I think you can use. Close your eyes, Jack.” Jack closed his eyes, a little nervously. Amara gripped Jack’s hand a little more tightly, and with her other hand, she snapped her fingers.

“Okay, Jack, you can open your eyes now.”

Jack’s eyes fluttered open, and he gasped when he saw, sitting on the bench by the tree…his mother, Kelly Kline. She raised a hand in a cheerful wave, and grinned.

“I told her about today, and asked if she’d like to see you, Jack,” Amara told him.

“How…how long…?” Jack’s voice shook a little.

“For today, Jack. She can go to the party, if you’d like. Let’s say, until midnight. And then, she’ll just…shimmer out, and go back to Heaven.”

Jack stole a glance at Amara’s face, hardly believing this was real, but knowing that she certainly had the power to accomplish bringing a soul back from Heaven; after all, she’d already done it, once. And then, thinking about that, he realized.

“I can’t have her at the party. I’m so happy to see her, of course, but…after what happened with Mary, I…I just can’t. It’s not fair to Sam and Dean.”

Amara sighed and nodded. She snapped her fingers, and Mary Winchester appeared on the bench next to Kelly, looking startled.

“I didn’t have time to warn Mary, so you get to explain to her. She goes back at midnight, too.

“I’ll give you all, oh, let’s say five minutes, and then I’ll start time for the others again. Is that okay, Jack?” Amara asked.

“Oh, thank you, Aunt Amara!” Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek, then looked at the ground, nervously. “What about…Grandpa? I…I kinda prayed to him, today. Didn’t think about it. I know he wasn’t happy with me, last he saw me, but….”

And then he felt a hand on his other arm, and when he looked, there was Chuck.

“Sorry, Jack. I haven’t exactly been the best grandfather to you. And I wasn’t a great father to Lucifer, so he wasn’t a great father to you. But your Aunt Amara’s right, you’re a good kid, and you’ve worked really hard, and I’m really proud of you, too. I don’t want to get in the way of your celebrations today, but I just wanted a minute, too. I hope that’s okay.” Chuck couldn’t meet Jack’s eyes, and the toe of his shoe kicked at the grass a little, nervously…until Jack surprised him with a hug.

“Thanks, Grandpa. I’m sorry, too.”

Chuck hugged back, gratefully. Then he and Amara stepped back, smiled at Jack…and vanished. Jack grinned, then bounded over to Mary and Kelly, hugged them, then explained to a befuddled Mary just what was going on.

And in seemingly no time, there was Sam, Livvy, and the triplets, Dean and Cas, and Jesse, all coming around the corner. And then they all caught sight of Kelly and Mary, sitting on the bench with Jack between them, grinning from ear to ear. They all stopped dead in their tracks for a moment. Then Sam and Dean sped over to Mary, while Olivia hung back with the kids, and Jesse, letting Sam and Dean have time with their mom, and Cas went straight over to sit next to Kelly and give her a hug.

“Mom, I have a surprise for you,” Sam told Mary. “Actually… _four_ surprises.”

Sam called to the triplets, now about nine years old. “John, Bobby, Mary, c’mere. Come and meet your… _grandmother_.” He grinned as Mary, startled, blinked owlishly, then looked first at the kids, then up at him, then back to the kids, and then laughed, holding out her arms to gather all three up into a huge hug. Olivia came over to Sam and he slung his arm around her shoulders while she put her arm around his waist.

“And this is their mother, Mom. My wife, Olivia.” Sam's grin got even bigger as Mary suddenly noticed the petite brunette.

“Call me Liv or Livvy, please,” Olivia told Mary, holding out a hand to the mother-in-law she’d never thought she’d meet.

Mary took her hand and grasped it tightly. “Well, then, I’m Mary, or Mom. We’ll talk,” Mary told her, overwhelmed.

Dean pulled Jack aside. “How, exactly…?” Jack explained about the visit from Amara and Chuck, assuring Dean that all was well. When he put in that Chuck had even apologized and hugged him back, Dean’s eyes went wide, but then he hugged Jack and said “Well, good. As it should be.”

“Okay, troops. We need to get back to the bunker and get the party started! Let’s go,” Dean announced.

So, chattering to each other happily, the whole group got up and moved toward the parking lot. Dean and Cas took Jack, Mary, and Kelly with them in the Impala, while Sam took Livvy, the triplets, and Jesse in the mini-van. Jack asked Dean and Cas who else was likely to turn up for the party, but they just shrugged and refused to say. But Jack saw them grin at each other, so he figured there was at least one more surprise coming. He tried to relax and talk to his mom, but couldn’t help bouncing the heel of his foot excitedly.

***

When they got back to the bunker, they took the back way in and parked in the garage, so Jack had no opportunity to see if there were vehicles parked out by the front door. But as they came down the corridor toward the War Room, Jack heard voices, so he ran ahead to see who was there, and found a whole roomful of people he hadn’t expected. In fact, many of them were people he'd never expected to see again.

He’d expected that Jody, Donna, Kaia, Alex, Claire, Eileen, and Garth might come, and it was really good to see them.

But he hadn’t expected that _Benny, Kevin, Maggie, Bobby, Charlie, Rowena, Ellen, and Jo_ would be there. How could he have? Like his mother and Mary, they had _died_. Benny should have been in Purgatory. Ellen and Jo had been killed by Hellhounds, and should be in Hell. Rowena had jumped _into_ Hell, and Kevin had been wandering the earth as an untethered spirit since getting _out_ of Hell. And Charlie, Maggie and Bobby should have been in Heaven. Yet, like Kelly and Mary, they were all somehow _here_.

And then he saw the Archangels – his father, Lucifer, and his uncles, Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael. They should all have been in the Empty, “sleeping,” but here they all were. And as Gabe stepped over to him to sweep him into one of Gabe’s trademarked huge hugs, Jack burst into happy tears.

Cas and Dean grinned at each other; then Sam leaned over and whispered to Dean, “Amara really sold it with having just Kelly at the tree, huh?”

Jack overheard. “Aunt Amara did all this? F-f-for me?”

Lucifer stepped over to hug his son. “Yup. Well, her and your Grandpa. Son, we’re all so proud of you, and we wanted to be here to celebrate your graduation with you, and Amara and Chuck wanted to make you happy after all the...crap that went on when you were younger. So, we’re all here with you until midnight.”

“And we brought gifts, kiddo!” Gabe told him, sucking on his usual lollipop, and pointing at the large War Room table, which was literally heaped with presents.

Mary stepped over to Jack and told him quietly, "John wanted to come, too, but you never really knew him, so he stayed..." and she pointed upward, with a wry grin that made Jack giggle.

“Pie in the kitchen!” Dean called out.

“How many kinds, Dean?” Jesse asked, loudly.

“Oh, I held back a little, kiddo. I only made two,” Dean told him.

“Only _two_ , Dad?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. The _caterer_ made the other eight!” Dean chortled, as Sam smacked the back of his head lightly, and Livvy chuckled.

“This is already the best party ever,” Jack told his mom, and she grinned and ruffled his hair.

“It really is, Jack,” Kelly agreed.

***


	3. Okay, Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues. Lucifer has eyes for Kelly, and Jack notices. They chat. Then Lucifer tells Sam something he should've said long ago - thank you.

Jack couldn’t help watching the clock ticking down the time to midnight. He hated the feeling that he was ignoring some of the extended family, but felt that he had to spend time with the ones who had to leave again so soon. Who knew if or when he’d see them again?

And honestly, it was really interesting to see his mom and Lucifer in the same room. Lucifer’s eyes tracked Kelly’s movements constantly, but he just wouldn’t approach her. And Kelly seemed to go out of her way to keep her back turned to him, so she wouldn’t visibly “notice” that he was watching her, although Jack could tell she was aware. Jack kept an eye on that situation while talking with Charlie and Kevin about the Star Wars movies that had come out since their deaths, while talking with Gabe about chocolate and its many uses, and while talking with Maggie about…well, _everything_. Finally, Jack stepped over and tapped Kelly on the shoulder.

“Mom, is he making you uncomfortable? Should I tell him to cut it out?” Jack whispered.

“Who, Baby?” Kelly asked, quietly.

“Dad. _Lucifer_. He’s… _staring_ ,” Jack said.

“Is he?” Kelly smiled a little, as if she hadn’t noticed.

“Mom…? C’mon, you _had_ to have seen it,” Jack insisted, still keeping his voice low.

Kelly blushed. “Well, okay. I noticed. But y’know, Jack, we _did_ make you. Is it really so odd to you that your father would be interested in your mother?”

“But _you’re_ not interested in… _him_? **_Are you?_** ” Jack questioned.

“Um…well…I mean…Well, hey, like I said, Baby…we **_did_ **make you.” Kelly blushed a little hotter.

Jack threw up his hands. “Should I tell him to just come over and talk to you, then?”

Kelly grinned. “Would you?”

“Ohh, _fine_ , mom, give me nightmares.” He pointed at her, firmly. “No kids this time!” Kelly giggled.

Jack turned and walked over to Lucifer, poked him in the chest, and said, in a tone that brooked no nonsense, “I need to speak with you!” Then turned and walked out of the War Room, expecting that Lucifer would follow.

Lucifer did, but glanced back at Kelly longingly. Then Gabriel caught his eye with an inquiring look, and Lucifer shrugged, palms up in a “what can I say?” kind of move. Gabe laughed, and turned his attention back to Rowena.

Out in the hall, away from the party, Jack waited for Lucifer.

“What’s up, son?” Lucifer tried the innocent “what’d I do?” ploy. Jack wasn’t having it.

“You’ve been... _watching_ Mom. You haven’t taken your eyes off her in at least an hour. You need to stop making it so _obvious_ , Dad.” Jack frowned at Lucifer.

“Hey, kiddo, your mom’s **_hot_**. I’ve always thought so. Hey, we made _you_ , didn’t we? What, did she say something?” Lucifer kept up the innocent act.

“Yeah. She said you should just go and talk to her. And asked me to tell you to.” As Lucifer’s face changed from his patented “I’m totally innocent, what?” look to one of hopeful disbelief, Jack grinned. “Seriously, Dad, just go talk to her. She said the same thing you did, about how you guys 'made' me. Just do me the one favor, okay?”

“What’s that, kiddo?”

“No _more_ of me, got it? No more little Nephilim running around. You go and talk to her, and that’s it. And be **_nice_** , Dad!” Jack told him, still grinning. Lucifer grinned back and ruffled Jack’s hair.

“You know, son, you’re a good kid. I’m glad I didn’t manage to mess you up too much. Thanks.” Lucifer opened his arms, and Jack moved in, and they hugged, for the first time in a very long time.

Sam noticed the hug, and stopped Lucifer on his way to Kelly’s side. “Hey, good for you, man.”

“Thanks, Sam. I…I know I haven’t been much of a father to Jack, and I know I was _awful_ to you. You had _no_ reason to, but you three - you, and Cas, and Dean - you guys really stepped up, and I haven’t told you before, and I should have, but…I appreciate it. Thanks.” Lucifer put his hand out, and Sam shook it.

“He’s a good kid, Lucifer,” Sam told him.

“He really is, and that has a lot more to do with you guys than it does with me. I just told him, and I’ll tell you, too. I’m just glad I didn’t manage to mess him up too much.

"Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with his mother.” Lucifer grinned at Sam, and headed over to Kelly’s corner of the room.

Dean wandered over to Sam and raised an eyebrow. “Lucifer and Kelly? Again? We’re not gonna have to raise _another_ Nephilim, are we?”

Jack overheard. “ _No!_ I put my foot down with both of them!”

Sam and Dean grinned at Jack and pulled him in for a group hug. Then Jack noticed the time – 11:55.

“Oh!” He climbed up onto the War Room conference table. “Hey, everyone! It’s 11:55, so we’ve only got about five minutes left before some of you have to…go. So I want to thank you all for coming, and for the presents, and for all the support and love I’ve been privileged to have from, and with, all of you, my whole life. Oh, and to Aunt Amara and Grandpa Chuck, who can probably hear me, despite the bunker’s warding: thank you! Best graduation gift ever!”

Jack hopped down from the table as the guests applauded. He took Maggie’s left hand in his right hand, then walked over to Kelly and took her right hand in his left hand. Lucifer ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. And slowly, one at a time, the dead guests started to shimmer brightly, and slowly disappear, Maggie going last as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Jack took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders.

“Hey, Dean! Is there still pie?” he asked.

“Of course!” Dean called back. “C’mon, let’s get you set up with another slice or two. And some coffee.”

Jack grinned. “Yeah, I’m gonna need it, still lots of people here.”

Sam smiled. “Yup, but they’re all family. They’ll wait.”

“Of course they will,” Dean said, firmly. “Pie’s _important_!”

All three broke into giggles, then headed into the kitchen.

Pie **_was_ **important.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this one. You tell me - keep going, or no?


End file.
